Pretty Little Liars
by CierraTheAlaskanDragonSlayer
Summary: Leaf covets her sister's boyfriend. Dawn's fantasizing about her English teacher. Misty is rumored to be gay. May uses some ugly tricks to stay beautiful. But they've all kept an even BIGGER secret since their friend CeeCee vanished. And I know EVERYTHING about the bad girls they are, all the dirty secrets they've kept. And guess what? I'm telling. —A [HIATUS.]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that has to do with Pokémon or Pretty Little Liars (whether it is the books or the show).

* * *

Pretty Little Liars,

Prologue

* * *

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." —Alison DiLaurentis

* * *

**_September 11th, 2014. 9:17 p.m., Rosewood, Hoenn. _**

The dimly lit barn—or, "apartment", as it had recently been remodeled to—stood out in the Greens' dark backyard. Music was blasting through the speakers, and laughter could be heard all around.

Fourteen-year-olds Leaf Green, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, and Misty Waterflower sat on a long, wrap-around couch, red plastic cups in hand.

May rubbed her rather chubby stomach, releasing a sigh. "Ugh, I'm stuffed."

They all laughed again, and Dawn tucked her pink-striped hair behind her ear, huffing. "Well, at least _you _aren't having boy problems."

"Spill," Misty commanded, throwing her now empty cup in the garbage bag that sat near her. Leaf's family were clean freaks, so they had to make sure to not make a huge mess while they were there. Party poopers.

Dawn pouted before taking a long drink of the wine that they had stolen from Leaf's parents' wine cellar, since they were out-of-town for the weekend. "Lucas dumped me yesterday because, apparently, I'm 'too girly for him'."

Leaf rolled her eyes before pulling out her cell phone. "Gimme the guy's number. I'll call 'im up and give 'im a piece of my mind," Leaf slurred. She had a bit _too _much to drink that night, which was pretty uncharacteristic for her. The only time she ever drank more than one cup was when she was either stressed or overly excited.

"Careful, Leaf, or you might tell us all your secrets," Misty joked. Suddenly, the lights went out and the music stopped playing all together.

May drew in a shaky breath. She never did like the dark. "G-guys, what just happened?"

"Mm, I heard on da news dat dere was goin' ta be a storm tonight, so da wind 'proly just knocked the power out. Like, ploop, and den it was out," Leaf giggled hysterically. "Ploop. Ha ha, that's a funny word. Ploop, ploop, ploop..."

"Uh, yeah, I think you've had enough, Leaf," May said as Leaf started to pour herself another cup. She snatched it out of her hands just as a loud crash was heard outside, causing them to scream. "I...I think something's out there," May gulped, biting her lip.

The four of them stood up and slowly started to walk towards the barn door. When they were no more than five steps away, it flung open, but no one was there. "CeeCee...?" Misty asked hopefully, thinking it was another prank she was pulling.

Just as Dawn was about to peer around the corner, a girl with waist-length dirty-blonde hair and tan skin popped out yelling, "Boo!"

They released screams again, but then started to laugh. They should have known better.

"Hi, girls," the fourteen-year-old teen giggled. "Did I scare you? Oh, what am I saying? Of course I did, you big babies." She laughed again before throwing her designer purse on the couch and grabbing a red cup, filling it with wine. The others laughed along weakly.

"So, CeeCee, how was your trip?" Misty asked unsurely, not sure if it was the right question to ask. CeeCee was rather...secretive, and she was easily put off if you asked the wrong thing.

CeeCee shrugged. "Boring. Granny and Grampy were a pain to be around, especially since they're, well, y'know, _old_. I'd say the only highlight was the pool in the backyard and the fact that I got to tan every day."

May nodded and smiled kindly at CeeCee. "Yeah, you look great! Beautiful as ever."

"I couldn't say the same for you, sweetie," CeeCee said with a small smirk, glancing at May's red way-too-tight-for-comfort shirt. May blushed and ducked her head, embarrassed.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Cee, do ya _always _ha-have ta be so rude?" she stuttered, trying hard to not let the alcohol take full control of her.

"_Ooh_, looks like _someone _had a bit too much to drink, hmm? Well, maybe I'll just tell Megan how much you _loved _that ki—"

Leaf cut her off before she could finish. "Fine, whatever. Do what ya want."

CeeCee smiled victoriously and stood up, strutting over to the radio and turning it back on, the power having already been restored. "So, Dawn." The bluenette looked up at the wavy-haired girl, staring into her piercing mixture of blue, green and gray eyes. "A little birdy told me that Lukey-Poo broke up with you literally an _hour _after you guys did _it_," she spoke, using the nickname practically all the girls in freshman year gave Lucas.

"W-_what_?! We did _not _do _it_!" Dawn appeared to be frantic as she pushed her elbow-length hair out of her face. "Who told you that?!"

CeeCee giggled. "Relax, relax, it was only a rumor. I never said it was true. Though, it wouldn't hurt if it _were _true. You're the only virgin here, right?" she teased. It wasn't exactly true, because the other girls had lied to CeeCee, claiming that they had all done it at least once. CeeCee knew they were lying, of course, but it was still fun to rub it in.

Dawn's face slowly morphed into one of hurt, and tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't let them fall, however, because if she did then CeeCee would only tease her further. "Uh, yeah, I-I guess so," she voiced dejectedly.

CeeCee sent her a sympathetic smile, though Dawn could tell it was just façade. Almost anything that appeared to be sympathetic with CeeCee was a façade. In fact, Dawn could only remember one time when CeeCee seemed like she actually _cared_, but before the flashback could come, CeeCee directed her attention to Misty, deciding that she was done with teasing Dawn. For now.

"Mist, Mist, Mist...kissed anyone lately?" she commented slyly. Misty's face paled, and she avoided the blonde's gaze. Sometimes, she just _really _wanted to...to _slap _CeeCee, or something. It got on her nerves how she picked on them one by one, and her tolerance was starting to wear thin. _Fast_.

"Buzz off," Misty growled. She regretted saying it, though, because CeeCee's expression deadpanned and she gave her "_the look_". The one that said, _Just you wait, I'll get you for that. _It sent a shiver up Misty's spine and she quickly apologized. CeeCee smirked again before turning away and taking her phone out of her pocket.

She giggled happily at something she read, most likely a text from her "secret older boyfriend", and then took the girls' drinks out of their hands. "I found this really cool drink recipe online that I wanted to try out. You guys will love it."

CeeCee walked into the kitchen that was, thankfully for the other four girls, out of view.

"Okay, is it just me, or is CeeCee being extra...mean girl-ish today?" Leaf whispered. Some of the alcohol had worn off, and she was calmer now than before, so that seemed to help her speech and actions as well.

May nodded. "She usually only gets like this when something or someone pisses her off, something doesn't go the way she planned, it's that time of the month, or she's having boy troubles...but seeing as how happy she was just a second ago, I'm guessing the fourth one isn't what's got her so mad."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed quietly.

Misty put her chin in the palm of her hands, thinking. "It _could _be that time of the month, but I think it ended right before she went to visit her grandparents last week... I could be wrong, though."

CeeCee rounded the corner and saw them all huddled up and whispering, so she quickly went out of sight again and began to listen.

"She's normally only this bitchy when someone pisses her off, but she also doesn't pick on us one by one in the same ten minutes unless something doesn't go the way she planned," CeeCee heard Dawn say. "So, really, it could be both."

May sniffed. "I hate it when she gets like this. I mean, I'm really, really grateful for her bringing us all together, but...when she's like this, it almost seems like it's not worth it."

CeeCee's eyes lowered. Did they really feel that way?

"Well I, for one, am not going to put up with it anymore," Misty groaned. "I swear, if she makes _one _more comment tonight, I'm leaving. And not just for _this _sleepover. I'm done with her games."

Leaf hummed in agreement. "It seems like she's getting more and more distanced by the day and, honestly, it doesn't even feel like we're _friends _anymore. She's always sneaking around, ditching us for those older girls, and she won't even tell us who her boyfriend is. She used to tell us everything, and now it seems like _we're _doing all the talking when it comes to the topic of secrets and gossip."

CeeCee's vision became blurry. At that moment, her phone vibrated, and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and checked the message, hoping it was _him_.

Luck wasn't on her side, though. Instead, it was her newly made enemy. Only _this _enemy posed as a way bigger threat than her others in the past, and she was _so close _to finding out who it was. And soon enough, she would.

But after reading it, all she wanted to do was throw her phone into the garbage disposal and grind it until there was nothing left.

_Looks like you so-called "BFF's" are one step away from ditching you. Better start taking lessons on how to stop being the bitchy queen bee, or you might just lose them forever. Tell them about your relationship with "board shorts", and maybe I'll get you back into their good graces. No promises, though._

—_A_

And especially that _last letter_. The singular, crisp _A_. It made her want to scream.

Sniffling and wiping her eyes again, she made an extra loud _clack _with her heel so that the girls would go back to where they were sitting and stop talking about her. She then fully emerged from the kitchen with a smirk, handing the girls their drinks.

"What...what is it?" May asked, out of breath. CeeCee had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying that it was low carb and would prevent her from gaining any _more _weight.

"Just try it. You'll love it, trust me. There's an extra special ingredient that I know all of you will just _dream _about tonight." There was something hidden behind her words that all the girls could sense, but they just passed it off as paranoia.

One at a time, each girl took a drink. Ooh's and aww's soon followed, and they all complimented CeeCee on the drink.

"Can't you at least give us a hint on what's in it? I can tell there's wine...and is that tequila I taste? Where did you get tequila?" Leaf asked, miraculously recovered from her previously drunk state. She was no lightweight, and she wasn't going to be treated like one.

CeeCee rolled her eyes. "That's not important. Just drink up." She smiled playfully, a gleam appearing in her eyes. "And then there's this game that Lucas's sister taught me," she expressed, smirking. Seeing the distrustful looks come across their faces, she added, "Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun, trust me."

"Well…" Dawn said unsurely. "Y'know…Lucas broke up with me, and…"

CeeCee groaned. "It was his _sister_, not Lucas himself."

"Okay, okay…I guess we can try. What is it, anyway?" Dawn asked.

"Hypnotism." CeeCee smiled brightly, and all the girls were tempted to give in at that moment and say yes. They hadn't seen her smile like that in nearly three months, and it made them…happy.

Misty pursed her lips. "How does it work?"

"Basically, you just make the room dark with a red or yellow light in the room—like a candle, or a flashlight—and then I count down from 100. Once I get to four, I'll tap each of you in the center of your forehead, putting you under my control. I could make you do all sorts of silly things," she laughed.

The others all thought the same thing: _I'm not so sure I want that. _

But, they all nodded anyway, not being able to say no to the face she was making.

"Great. Let's get started." CeeCee walked over to the barn's windows and shut the blinds, then pulled two red candles out of her purse, lighting them with a lighter from one of the drawers in the kitchen. The red-flamed candles were pretty hard to find, considering Rosewood was such a small town. Then she turned off the lights and turned the music down.

"Okay, now sit up straight and close your eyes. Don't squeeze them too tight, otherwise you won't be able to see the glow of the flame." They quickly followed their instructions, but Misty seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Now I need you to clear all thoughts from your head, and listen very carefully to my voice."

CeeCee then began to count down from 100, her voice very calm and soothing. She watched as their minds and bodies began to calm and relax—all except Misty's. She silently sighed at Misty's stubborn behavior.

"Fifty-three…" CeeCee propped up a piece of cardboard behind the two candles, intensifying the red blaze. "Forty…"

May's nose twitched. Dawn's shoulders sagged. Leaf's hands shook in the slightest. Misty was completely still. Almost _too _still. "Twenty-four…"

Misty had a million thoughts running through her brain, despite the fact that CeeCee had told her to clear her mind (and perhaps that was _why_ she was thinking so much). Was this a good idea? What if CeeCee really _did _make her do something silly? What if she asked Misty something really personal? They told each other everything, but not _everything_, _everything_.

"Ten…nine…eight…" CeeCee stepped closer to the girls, ready to start tapping them on their foreheads. A smirk came to her lips. "Six…five…"

"Four." CeeCee tapped May in the very center of her forehead with her thumb, and May's eyes opened before slowly fluttering halfway shut, staring at the red flames. "Three." Next was Leaf, though her follow-up response took a bit longer than May's. "Two..." Dawn's reaction was almost instant. "One." Before CeeCee could even take another step towards Misty, she sprang up from her spot and ran over to the blinds.

"I-it's too dark in here. I think it should be lighter." Misty started to open the blinds. Only they got stuck, and she let out a frustrated groan.

CeeCee let out her own low growl of aggravation. "No. It needs to be dark or it won't work."

"Well maybe none of us want it to be dark, CeeCee! You never think about _our _feelings anymore, and it's getting me pissed off! I am _done_ being your puppet. You can't control me anymore."

"Don't even start with me... No, you know what? I made you, Misty. I made all of you," CeeCee said, a fierce look in her eyes. "You don't even _exist _without me."

"Really, CeeCee? Then tell me this." Misty stepped right in front of her, looking so intensely into CeeCee's eyes that it sent a shiver down both their spines. "What is a leader without any followers? Because it seems to me that the question isn't whether _we _will exist without _you_…but whether _you _will exist without _us_. And as far as I'm concerned, you are _dead _to me already," Misty breathed out, seemingly relieved that she had gotten it off her chest.

Angry tears welled up in CeeCee's eyes and she stormed out of the barn, leaving three hypnotized girls and a guilty-looking Misty behind.

* * *

Misty fell asleep about ten minutes after CeeCee had stormed off, feeling really guilty about the things she said. There was something deep inside her that, in the heat of the moment, really meant what she had said. But when she saw the hurt in CeeCee's eyes, she couldn't help but feel like she had taken it too far. But then she remembered all of the things CeeCee said that were ten _times _worse, but that still didn't change the fact that she had said too much.

She tried to wake up the other girls, but they just stayed in the same hypnotic state. So she decided that she might as well just wait until CeeCee came back—she always did—and woke them up.

But, it seemed that her body just wouldn't allow her to sleep for long, because she woke up ten minutes after falling asleep. She had this…this gut feeling that something was terribly, _terribly _wrong.

So, she stood up and dizzily—and maybe even a bit drunkenly—walked towards the barn doors. She needed to find CeeCee. _Now_.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later…_

May's body suddenly jolted backwards, almost as if she had been pushed. Her eyes widened and she released a shocked, terrified gasp. She immediately sat up and breathed in heavily. Leaf and Dawn soon followed, their reactions exactly the same.

"Was that a dream?" they all vocalized at the same time.

Dawn ran her hands all over her face and slapped herself a few times, trying to figure out if what she had just seen was a dream and if she was _still _dreaming.

"I—" Leaf cut herself off, her breath labored. Once her heart calmed, she continued meekly, "—I saw CeeCee. She was…running, and…and then she fell. Where is she?"

May nodded her head furiously. "I did too. Do…do you think that…?"

Dawn cleared her throat. "No. She's fine. Probably with Misty, wherever she is…"

"We should go look for them, don't you think?" inquired Leaf, unsure. May and Dawn agreed, but before they could stand, a shaken-up Misty stumbled through the doors. "W…where's CeeCee?"

"She's gone," Misty sighed shakily. "I've looked everywhere for her…" Her eyes glossed over and, before she sunk to her knees, she whispered slowly, "I think I heard her scream."

And then the candles' flames went out. All that could be seen was darkness.

* * *

***cue terrifyingly mysterious music* **

**OMG I'M THE BIG BAD BITCH! :D bet you didn't see THAT coming! c; (and if you did, well...youre very smart lolololol) **

**soooo...HAPPY ANIVERSARY TO ME! xD I joined this site exactly a YEAR ago today :o I know I am like so creepy...cuz, like, y'know...it's 9/11. :[ BUT I SWEAR WHEN I MADE THIS ACCOUNT I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS THIS DAY LIKE I'M A TOTAL FREAK D': **

**but yea since it's been an exact year since I joined I thought it might be nice to upload something new. :) (and, well, uh...the next chapter of SL isn't even halfway finished sooooo -_-) **

IMPORTANT: **This story will not be updated fast. AT ALL. like...maybe four or five times every year ;A; so, like, yeah...I suck**

**I love you all so much! Please drop a review on your way out! The review button is lonely... :c**

_~CeeCee~_


End file.
